Je veux l'entendre
by Maliseiya
Summary: Antonio vit depuis deux ans en couple avec Jöhann. Il n'a pourtant jamais entendu de "je t'aime" sortir de sa bouche. Comment faire ? NethSpain UAesque


_Re-bonjour vous tous/toutes ! Vous allez bien ? Je reviens sur le fandom avec le même couple : l'othello pair, ou le NethSpain … Appelez ça comme vous voulez. J'ai eu du plaisir à écrire cette fic, je voulais quelque chose de plutôt léger tout en y apportant ma petite patte : c'est-à-dire un soupçon de ressentiments. Je voulais traiter dans cette histoire de la place que peut occuper le passé dans le cœur de Netherlands. C'était un sujet qui me tenait assez à cœur depuis quelques temps, j'ai donc décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de me mettre à écrire. Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire, c'est à la fois fluffy et un peu tristoune.  
J'ai tout d'abord écrit cette fic en cours (ce qui m'a valu des regards intéressés de la part d'un ami XD) puis je l'ai tapée à l'ordi. Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir trop trop de fautes mais bon, on est jamais sûrs hein !  
J'espère aussi que ça va vous plaire !_

_Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Hidekaz Himayura !_

_Rating : T (rien de bien méchant, juste quelques sous-entendus)_

_Genre : Romance (j'aurais pu mettre un autre genre comme angst ou hurt/comfort mais j'ai pas voulu de peur que ça ne colle pas bien à mon histoire)_

_Contexte : pseudo-gakueno-louche-UAesque ça vous va ? L'histoire se passe à Amsterdam en fait._

_Recapitulatìone olé : Jöhann (Netherlands) a 25 ans, Antonio (Espagne) en a 22. Et puis Bel' en a 20 et Romano 21._

_Pairing : NethxSpain_

_Ainsi, bonne lecture !_

Dans un petit appartement d'Amsterdam :

-Jöhaaaaan mi amor ! Je sors acheter du pain ! Ne t'inquiète pas !, lança un jeune homme du nom de Antonio en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

-Idioot … arrête de m'appeler « mi amor » ! Et puis, tu pourrais passer m'acheter une boîte de spéculoos s'teu-plaît ?, répondit un blond avachi sur le sofa, un livre sur les genoux.

-Oh tu préfères « mi chica » ou alors « mi corazón » ? C'est ceux dans l'emballage rouge ?, questionna celui aux cheveux auburns en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Imbeciel ! Aucun de ces trois, contente-toi de m'appeler « Jöhann ». Et puis non, c'est la énième fois que je te dis que c'est les bleus ! Les rouges sont infects, et italiens en plus !, râla le hollandais en soupirant.

-Mais … je voulais te donner un surnom moi ! A part ça, tu pourrais réparer le lit parce qu'il …

-Je sais qu'il grince … Et puis quoi ?, interrogea le néerlandais surpris.

-Les voisins se sont plaints …, se contenta de dire l'espagnol en rougissant doucement.

-Tu veux dire que …

-sí …

-Mijn God, lâcha Jöhann en se passant une main sur le visage, Je vais m'en occuper.

-Muchas gracias ! J'y vais !

-Oui oui c'est ça vas-t'en …

Le blond décida alors de s'atteler de suite à la tâche que lui avait confiée son petit ami: c'est-à-dire démonter le lit, enlever le sommier, s'occuper des ressorts qui grinçaient et remonter le tout. Cela allait bien lui prendre une heure, au moins. Pas que ça lui déplaisait d'aider le jeune Espagnol, bien au contraire, surtout que comme ça il éviterait de rougir à chaque fois qu'il croisait l'un des habitants de leur immeuble (ça n'était pas comme s'ils _le_ faisaient souvent, non hein. Enfin, en même temps, avec l'appétit insatiable de son compagnon. Mais là n'est pas le sujet …) Bref, le blond retroussa ses manches et soupira un grand coup : il finit par se diriger dans leur chambre à coucher.

-Par quoi je commence moi ?, se demanda le hollandais en fronçant les sourcils, Des fois je me demande comment je fais pour vivre avec un garçon aussi bordélique.

Pendant ce temps-là, Antonio s'était rendu à la boulangerie : celle-ci était tenue par une femme plutôt âgée et bien sympathique. Dans son commerce, elle vendait de tout : pas seulement du pain, oh non, les produits allaient de la simple baguette aux läckerlis en passant aussi bien par les hochets que le papier toilette. De plus, la boulangère a-do-rait le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, et encore, adorer, pour qualifier l'amour qu'elle lui portait, était un bien faible mot ! Elle le considérait un peu comme son fils, le protégeant lorsqu'il était victime de quolibets au sujet de la relation qu'il entretenait avec le hollandais, et le conseillait lorsqu'il devait prendre une décision importante.

-Oh bonjour Antonio, qu'est-ce que tu viens chercher aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour madame, je prendrai une livre de mi-blanc (nda : du pain pour ceux qui ne savent pas, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on le dise chez vous … en Françoisie XD) et puis deux boîtes de spéculoos …

-Les rouges ou les bleus ?, demanda alors la commerçante.

-Les bleus, Jöhann déteste les rouges. Paraît-il qu'ils sont pas bons et puis italiens surtout.

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscrète mais … en quoi le fait qu'ils sont italiens gâcherait leur goût ? Excuse-moi mais c'est quand même un peu comique.

-Bah … C'est du Jöhann hein. Faut pas chercher à comprendre tout ce qui se trame dans sa tête…, tenta d'expliquer Antonio en souriant.

-Hm, ça aurait pas plutôt un rapport avec ce jeune Italien qui te tournait autour un temps ? Comment qu'il s'appelait déjà ? Romano !, soliloqua la femme.

L'Espagnol rougit et bafouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles. La vendeuse sourit puis lui tendit le pain et les biscuits. Celui aux cheveux auburn paya, lui lança un « despedida » et quitta la boutique.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi j'arrive pas à remonter ce neuken bed ?, s'énervait un certain blond aux cheveux hirsutes.

Ledit blond envoya valser deux ressorts et trois lattes du sommier dans le mur le plus proche. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il tentait, en vain, de remettre en placet out ce qu'il avait enlevé ; sa patience avait plus qu'atteint ses limites. Histoire de se calmer un peu, il tira une cigarette de la poche de son pantalon, la porta à ses lèvres, l'alluma, et inspira une longue bouffée de fumée avant de la souffler la tête en arrière.

-Je suis de retour !, clama le brun en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il retira son manteau, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher.

-Jöhann … tout va bien ?

-Niet ! Il se trouve que ton espèce de lit tout louche qui appartenait à je-ne-sais trop lequel de tes oncles ne veut pas se remonter … Ca fait bien une heure que j'essaie !

-Mais … mi tesoro… c'est pas grave, à deux on va y arriver, répondit Antonio en enlaçant amoureusement son petit-ami.

Il nicha alors sa tête au creux de son épaule et lui sussura un "te amo" à l'oreille. Il n'attendait pas de réponse : après tout en deux ans de vie commune le hollandais ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être que cela venait du passé … Avant ils étaient rivaux, ennemis même. Depuis la nuit des temps leurs deux familles se haïssaient. C'étaient Ibères contre Hollandais. Carriedo contre Fick. En plus, le père d'Antonio avait assassiné les parents de Jöhann, pour un motif encore inconnu. Et lui il était le fils du meurtrier. Le descendant direct de celui qui avait rendu le blond orphelin. Le brun réfléchissait : étaient-ils vraiment faits pour s'aimer ? Non, définitivement non. Les tensions entre les deux noms dataient du XVI siècle déjà et lui, pauvre petit garçon insouciant, voulait changer les choses ? En plus, il n'était même pas sûr que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Peut-être n'était-il qu'un simple amant pour son compagnon. Alors il releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis : c'étaient deux orbes bleu océan aux reflets céruléens, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'expression particulière et les minces étincelles que l'on pouvait déceler dans ses yeux semblaient uniquement dues au soleil qui pointait à travers les persiennes. Le jeune homme à la chevelure auburn leva sa main, et, dans un geste un peu maladroit, caressa la joue de celui qui se tenait en face de lui. Il demanda enfin :

-Jöhann… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Celui aux cheveux en bataille détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Amor … Réponds s'il-te-plaît …, la voix du jeune homme tremblait et il semblait prêt à pleurer.

Le néerlandais ne le regarda pas et sembla murmurer des vagues mots dans sa langue natale : quelque chose de mélancolique. Antonio ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla en sanglotant. Jöhann tendit la main vers lui et lança un « Antonio attends ! » sonore. Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua il se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit en murmurant des paroles en néerlandais :

-maar wat heb ik nog niet gedaan? (nda : mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore)

Pendant ce temps-là, le méditerranéen avait trouvé refuge chez l'épicière du quartier. Quand elle vit arriver le jeune homme en pleurant, elle lui ouvrit et ferma la boutique.

-Assieds-toi et raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé… tu veux quelque chose ?

-S…Sì… un chocolat chaud si vous avez ça …, demanda faiblement le brun en calmant ses pleurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ibérique avait fini de déballer son sac. La commerçante soupira et dit :

-Je pense qu'il est très timide et qu'il a la rancune tenace. Et qu'il n'est pas très expressif non plus d'ailleurs.

-Mais il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait ! En deux ans ! Pas une seule fois ! Et moi j'ai été assez bête pour croire que mon amour était partagé !, fit remarquer l'espagnol.

-Parce que tu penses que tu n'as pas eu assez de preuves Antonio ? Rappelles-toi un peu toutes les fois où il t'a protégé ! Toutes les fois où il t'a emmené au restaurant ! Toutes les fois où il t'a offert des fleurs ! Toutes les fois où il t'a embrassé en public pour clouer le bec à ceux ou celles qui te tournaient autour ! N'as-tu pas assez de preuves ?, s'exclama la vendeuse en se levant de sa chaise.

-Mais je veux qu'il me le dise de vive voix moi ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué non ?, lança alors celui à la chevelure auburn.

-Va-t'en Antonio. Va-t'en et reviens quand tu seras calmé !, ordonna la femme en poussant le jeune homme dehors. J'espère juste que tu ne feras pas de bêtise.

-Mais …, râla l'espagnol en sortant de la boutique.

L'épicière ne dit rien et se contenta de refermer la porte sur celui qui venait de s'en aller. Ce dernier tira son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro.

-Romano ? Oui c'est moi, Antonio. Je peux passer chez toi ? J'avais envie de te voir. Ça marche ? A dans cinq minutes alors.

Effectivement, cinq minutes plus tard, Antonio se trouvait chez l'italien. Il le connaissait par la sœur de Jöhann : elle était la meilleur amie du méditerranéen au tempérament explosif. Lorsque ledit méditerranéen ouvrit à l'ibérique, il lui offrit un sourire torve et le gratifia d'un « bastardo » bien senti. Pour toute réponse, le plus âgé le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. L'autre rougit et se recula en proférant un chapelet d'injures diverses et variées dans sa langue natale.

-Bon on fait quoi ?, demanda l'aîné.

-On se fout sur le sofa et on regarde un DVD ? Je voulais voir le dernier _Sherlock Holmes_., proposa celui à la mèche rebelle.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Romano était étendu sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de son invité, tandis que celui-ci lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Le rital se redressa soudainement, planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et murmura à quelques centimètres des lèvres du jeune homme :

-Baciami … (nda : embrasse-moi : en italien)

Il n'attendit même pas une autorisation du plus grand et colla sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce fut à ce moment que la sœur de Jöhann, et meilleure amie de l'italien, entra dans le salon, découvrant ainsi la scène qui s'y déroulait. Elle lâcha un « Oh mon Dieu » et s'enfuit. L'espagnol se décolla du deuxième méditerranéen et courut au dehors de l'appartement, se disant qu'il avait vraiment fait un grosse, grosse bêtise.

Deux jours plus tard, Jöhann avait appris pour « l'aventure » d'Antonio. Il avait beau essayer encore et encore, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Comme si une petite voix au fond de lui lui disait qu'il avait tort. Deux jours plus tard, Antonio revint à l'appartement qu'il occupait avec le hollandais.

-On doit parler …, dit-il en regardant l'autre prendre place sur une chaise en face de lui.

-JE vais parler, rectifia le néerlandais.

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête et lui fit signe de commencer :

-En premier, j'aimerais te demander pardon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la nette impression que tout est de ma faute. Je me sens coupable de tout ce qui est arrivé. J'aimerais t'en vouloir pour m'avoir tromper avec l'autre rital mais je peux pas : j'ai le sentiment que c'est ma faute si t'as été voir ailleurs. J'ai conscience que je suis pas toujours facile à vivre, que j'ai mon petit caractère aussi, et que je suis pas le petit ami parfait. Je suis pas un modèle de tendresse non plus d'ailleurs et je peux paraître froid certaines fois mais je veux pas te perdre 'Tonio. Et ça j'en suis sûr. C'est vrai qu'avant je te détestais, après tout tu es le fils de celui qui a tué mes parents, mais t'es bien plus que ça maintenant : et même si je tentais de te haïr de toutes mes forces j'y arriverais pas. Je suis pas doué pour tout ce qui peut s'apparenter aux sentiments et je crois que ça tu le sais déjà très bien. Mais c'est pas parce que je suis pas démonstratif qu'il faut croire que tu comptes pas pour moi. J'ai pas envie qu'on se fâche, ça serait trop bête : t'as tellement fait pour moi ces deux dernières années. Même quand j'étais au fond du trou après la mort de mes parents tu as tout fait pour me tirer de là. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je te suis reconnaissant. Quand tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais … ça m'a un peu déçu … J'étais triste de voir que tu ne me faisais pas entièrement confiance. Et puis tu sais, j'ai toujours été pris entre deux eaux : d'un côté il y avait ma famille, qui me disait de t'abandonner, et puis la mémoire de mes parents. Il y avait Bel' : je voyais ma mère quand je la regardais, et j'avais l'impression de la trahir en restant avec toi. J'voulais tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse, c'était la seule personne qui comptait encore à mes yeux quand j'avais perdu foi en l'humanité tout entière. Elle avait 5 ans de moins que moi et je me devais de la protéger… Mais de l'autre côté y'avait toi : ton sourire, tes yeux, tes bêtises, tes surnoms affectueux, ton rire, tes pleurs, ton caractère insouciant, ton courage, tes deux amis bizarres, Gilbert et Francis quoi, et puis mes sentiments. Je pouvais pas te laisser seul tant je … tant tu comptais pour moi. Vraiment 'Tonio c'est pour ça que j'ai pas envie que ça se termine comme ça … Parce que je crois que je peux enfin le dire … Malgré tout ce qui me retient attaché au passé c'est toi qui me fais vivre. Si je t'avais pas je crois que je serais parti habiter dans une grotte et cultiver des tulipes. Peut-être même que je serais plus ici. Je sais pas … j'ai failli mettre fin à mes jours après le décès de maman et papa mais j'ai renoncé … Pace que je sentais que je pouvais te faire confiance, qu'avec toi je pouvais recommencer une nouvelle vie, ici, à Amsterdam, dans notre appartement. Y'a tant de choses qui me paraissaient futiles avant qui me semblent fabuleuses et précieuses maintenant : réparer le lit qui grince, te demander d'aller m'acheter des spéculoos, t'embrasser le matin ou encore te faire du café. Me faire engueuler parce que j'ai pas mis mes chaussettes à laver … c'est bête mais c'est comme ça. Peut-être que c'est ça qu'on peut appeler les « petits plaisirs de la vie ». Voilà … j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire … et puis … c'est … ça va pas se reproduire souvent mais quand même … _Ik hou van je_ (nda : je t'aime), Jöhann avait prononcé ces derniers mots en rougissant.

Antonio resta abasourdi, sur son fauteuil, quelques minutes avant de se jeter au cou de son compagnon, de l'embrasser passionnément et de s'excuser pour être parti et avoir cru qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

-Merci … muchas gracias Jöhann … Te amo demasiado … Te amo so mucho … so so mucho …

-Ik ook 'Tonio …

Une chose était sûre, les deux n'allaient plus jamais se quitter : ayant chacun pris conscience de la place qu'ils occupaient dans le cœur de l'autre.

_Guuuh guimauve end ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon histoire, en tout cas j'ai pris bien du plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que Neth' n'était pas trop OOC, mine de rien c'est un personnage assez compliqué, nettement plus qu'Antonio. C'est assez difficile de ne pas virer dans quelque chose de totalement à côté par rapport à l'histoire de base. J'ai tenté de faire quelque chose de cohérent, en espérant que vous m'avez bien suivie dans ma voie et que vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficultés à cerner l'histoire ! Je vous laisse et puis moi j'dis : REVIEWS !_


End file.
